Talk:Crafting Skill Ups
I saw a compass like image somewhere which showed which way to face for which crystal. That would be great on this already great page! --Gahoo 10:58, 28 Jun 2005 (PDT) FYI - we have a Synthesis Image Support page. Edit: Found it. I'll put it in -Mierin Great information here. All new to me. That timer is pretty cool also. --Gahoo 11:07, 28 Jun 2005 (PDT) Credits First off, I didn't get the guide from Purplenv. Second, I hate Allakhazam, and I refuse to have links to that site here. They are too slow, too cumbersome, and too many ads. The entire purpose for this site was an alternative to Allakhazam. It defeats the purpose to link back there. I got my info from Osimasa. I credit him. I did add the Crafting Timer back in. Fair enough No sweat, I feel your pain. Anyway, as long as a link to lokyst's timer is up, I'm happy. Tallying all that information by hand for each synth on each day for each moon cycle would be a nightmare. -Bovineaddiction By the way, great idea for a Guide. ^^ -Bovineaddiction Synthesis Belt Would the Synthesis Belt obtainable by using Guild Points be classed as Free Support or Paid Support please with regard to calculating th e X factor ?? Its been tested that the belts give +3 skill --Gatsby 10:32, 3 August 2006 (EDT) Skillup vs Success I could be co0mpletely wrong, however; as far as I always understood crafting. Light Day equaled a better chance for sucessfully making an object. Darkday and the adverse element day reduced the chance of success, however the chances of a skillup were greater as far as I can tell, the guide says that Liughtday/Elemental day in favor of the crystal is just plain the best, that skillups anbd success are more likely. Geltian- This guide is great for success but totally wrong and misleading for skillups. Also oposite direction is not a negative to success, the direction of opposing element is. Now to get skillups you want to get as many negative modifiers as possible so try to use cheap recipes if maxing skillups you can fail synths and still skill up so it really doesnt matter if you blow up a stack of yag feathers skilling up clothcraft fast. Trust me you better punching through skillups then crafting your gil makers after you get above cap. Crafting/Synthing Compass Where did this thing come from? I don't mean the particular image, but the actual idea. I've not seen any hint of anything like this in the actual game, so I have to wonder if it's something I just missed or worthless crap that somebody made up to see how far it would go.--Nobodyreal 03:15, 23 Jan 2006 (PST) Actually, there's a chart somewhere ingame that attributes each direction to a specific element. I can't for the life of me remember where it is because it's 06:00...I'll try to remember later and edit. The compass was an idea someone came up with, but it's ubiqutiously followed across all servers by Japanese / North American / European players alike. I've done my own testing (over the course of 85 cooking, 70 woodworking, and 40 goldsmithing), and my results weren't able to prove anything beyond coincidence. Still, it takes a fraction of a second to make the directional adjustment, so I do it anyway. ^^ Can't hurt. --Aethaeryn 04:00, 21 Feb 2006 (PST) Geltian Chart is star chart shown by NPC near telescopes on Windurst Opistary This information is total hearsay And likely wrong, in my opinion (4 vet crafts) and the opinions of many vet crafters with whom I am acquainted. Here is my objections to this information: First, we have no clear source for these numbers "+1 +2 -0.5". How were these determined? Were they merely guessed at? These numbers can't be obtained by some impartial method in-game. How can we verify these numbers? If there was some statistical test done to generate these numbers, where is it? Second, paid support is clearly wrong: paid support is proveably exactly +3 skill. Third, coming from someone who has levelled at least a dozen crafts 0->60, and 4 to 95+, I have seen no real benefit to "facing the right way", "crafting on the right moon", "crafting on the right day", in terms of success rate and skillup rate. I am not alone in my opinion. A quick survey of theorderls will reveal that a lot of the veteran crafters there think that day-moon-direction theories are hogwash. I don't think this information should be presented as factual, but rather theoretical. Presenting it as "a theory on enhancing skillups" is fine. --Aurik of Asura Calm down, it's all right. If you carefully look at the bottom of the page, you will see that this page is listed as a guide. Personally, by using site linked at the bottom of the page, I've had no crafting session where it wasn't better for me to face the correct direction. But, to each his own, this page is a Guide and should be taken as opinion. --Chrisjander 10:57, 27 April 2006 (PDT) That being said, I'm going to find the guide stub to add to this so there isnt' confusion in the future. --Chrisjander 10:59, 27 April 2006 (PDT) There, stub inserted. It is now clear to all that this page is a guide :) --Chrisjander 11:01, 27 April 2006 (PDT) Geltian- Guarentee you didn't test til after fact when you already high so plus or minus 4 or 5makes unnotaceable diference. As someone who took time to research first it makes major diference starting out. Also even if the diference not noticeable at high levels with cost of some recipes don't you want every little bonus you can get real or imagined? Finally thes peep taking time to try help, so taking time to unload abuse on them is a low act indeed direction, element and stars one thing that always bothered me was the placment of light/dark on those compases. i cant argue with the other directions, its simple enough to just look up at night sky. you can clearly see a red "star" in the northwest, and a yellow in the south, and so on. (if you cant see these stars, play like the rest of the world and turn weather effects back on, grr) anyway, in the north direction you see a white dot, and "nothing" in the NE. (there might be a black dot, but its hard to find a black dot on a black sky) on every compass i've see, they place the dark element N and light NE. (also, theres some npc's that show a rough constellation chart, and the same colored dots are in the right places) granted, i know that light and dark play by their own little rules of who overpowers who, where as the other 6 have a wheel and 2 neighbors. i was never sure, and never could get a straight answer from people on which way to face for light and dark crystals (not the only person confused) i usuauly split the differnce and face between N and NE. for the record, i do put my vote in for direction and day, too much crap in this game is element based. as for moon... i dont plan crafting around it, but i'm sure to check it when i have a large streek of hq's and/or fails. i also was never sure where they pulled those numbers from, but i just figure its like the +acc% on foods, someone has a way to test/calculate --uberfuzzy 11:57, 27 April 2006 (PDT) Geltian- ok here is list of directions to clear confusion, Dark- Success > North, Skillups > NorthEast. Light- Success > NorthEast, Skillups > North. Ice- Success > East, Skillups > NorthWest. Wind- Success > SouthEast, Skillups > East. Earth- Success > South, Skillups > SouthEast. Lightning- Success > Southwest, Skillups > South. Water- Success > West, Skillups > Southwest. Fire- Success > NorthWest, Skillups > West. As long as you remember anything that suports the element you using helps success and anything that that opposes element supports Skillups. Also worth remembering days weak to your element also give slight success bonus ie lightning crystal on lightningsday gives max success bonus, on watersday slight bonus to success and on Earthsday will give less success but better skillups. These directions corelated from NPC Stelar Charts in windy from Avatar directions and tested fully. Geltian 07:48, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Bad explanation I would like to point out that by this "formula", it would be possible to achieve skillups when you're at/past the skill cap for a certain item by crafting on its "opposite"* day or a new moon. *what this guide calls an "opposite element" is actually its weak element. the opposite element is the weak element's weak element's weak element, or the one across the wheel of elements. The only two that share opposite and weakness status are light and dark, of course. -- Unsigned comment added by Dragonspight ---- The formula does not allow for skill ups past the cap of the item. It merely gives you an idea of your skill up potential. --Daniel 06:22, 21 July 2006 (EDT) ---- This entire guide is pretty much stated as fact, but it definitely is no such thing. Too often now people read these things and then call you a noob if you don't follow these theories, and say such things as "You idiot, everyone knows you have to face a certain direction." I'd personally vote to see strong wording incorporated into the main article in the form of a disclaimer that the ideas expressed within are theories only, and no compelling evidence has been presented to either refute or confirm it.- -Divisortheory 09:49, 11 March 2007 (EDT) Geltian- Again get off his back he's trying to help. There is no need for disclaimers, this is not SE site but player site where we can post our experiences and theories to help peep, none of the entire site is presented as fact or assumed to be totally correct by any users with any sense.Geltian 08:07, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Synthesis Direction image I don't know about the rest of you, but being partially colorblind, I have trouble distinguishing some of the colors on that new graphic that someone uploaded. --CableMonkey 22:34, 11 March 2007 (EDT) This has always affected me as well. I feel for you :( --Divisortheory 22:48, 11 March 2007 (EDT) Mierin changed it back to the old one. Thank you, Mierin! --CableMonkey 10:35, 12 March 2007 (EDT) :I didn't like it anyway. Too dark. The fact that it was signed made it an easy delete. I don't appreciate people uploading images that are not superior, just to get their name in the registry. --Mierin 11:55, 12 March 2007 (EDT) Soft skill gap of zero? Since there is a fair bit of controversy about the factors affecting soft skill, has anyone verified whether it is possible to obtain skillups at all when the effective soft skill of the crafter is equal to the recipe cap but the hard skill is still less? This could at least provide a basis for testing actual numerical values for increases in soft skill (though it may not be possible to prove whether influences are symmetric). --Lunaryn 15:06, 19 March 2007 (EDT) :I've gotten skillups before when image support put me at or over the cap. --Toksyuryel 21:44, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Geltian- Skillups are based on your base level, you can't lower your base level with modifications to recieve skill ups, but raising skill above cap with modifications won't stop skillups but it does appear to slow them down significantly. Best bet I have found is if you well below cap get as many success bonuses you can, you still get good skill ups, as you close in on cap start using skillup modifiers.Geltian 07:59, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm fairly certain +skill from items, moghancement, and support have no effect whatsoever on skillup rate, or at least I certainly haven't seen it "slow down significantly". I've been synthing foulard (clothcraft 98 cap) for a while and even at 92/93 base skill with +6 I was getting a 30-50% rate on skillups until I hit 94. At that point, even without support, skillups were slower. This has also just been my general experience from skilling up - I haven't noticed decreased skillups with support. --Sarda The Sage 20:39, April 9, 2011 (UTC)